The Fearless Circus
by JIM TIME
Summary: When Jack [Now 22!] goes crazy, he fears he can never get another job. After being realeased from the Mental Asylum, he gets a job in a place called 'Human Biology'. He learns a terryfying secret. Can he escape?
1. Chapter 1

(Yup! A new story! By CARA! "Wait!" You might say. "But didn't you stop writing fanfiction?" Well…I did…but then I got the idea for this story, and it transformed! INTO A PLOT LION! So I had to write it. No, I'm not updating any other stories. Oh yeah, and Jack's not mine and crap.)

All was silent as a young man walked across the street. A few minutes before, there had been idle chatter, but the moment the man had come out the door, a tight, awkward silence replaced it. He was wearing a black trench-coat, and had strange, red swirled goggles. The most striking thing about him was his hair, however. It was a bright crimson red, the colour of a crayola crayon. His head was down.

A kid broke the silence. He stood up, looking for his friends for support. Then he cupped his hand around his mouth and yelled.

"Hey! It's Jack Spicer! Whacha gonna do now, Jackie? I heard last time they put you in the crazy home! Is Saucy Jackie gonna do anything? Huh?"

The man, looking up, gritted his teeth. He was Jack Spicer. An older Jack Spicer. He had more defined features now. He was taller, for one, and now had a large, patched trench-coat instead of the ragged one he used to have. He had a deeper voice, too. He was only 22, but…he was older.

Jack hunched up his shoulders. _I can't let them get to me…what do they know? I was working more than 70 hours a week, for Wuya's sake! Is it MY fault I…cracked up? HM? Hmmm? Hm…Ah! Here we are!_

He had stopped in front of a large building that had the words 'Human Biology' on it in large, bronze letters. In the window, there was a tattered sign that said 'Help Wanted! Some Experience In Mechanics Preferred'. He took a deep breath.

"Here we are, Jackie. Go in… hope they haven't read the recent news…" He murmured to himself, opening the door and slipping in.

It was dark inside, was the first thing he noticed. His boots made creaking sounds on the floorboards, and he could see cobwebs spiders had long-abandoned. He noticed a desk with a single bare bulb shining on it in the middle of the room, and with a moment of hesitation, rapped on it with his knuckles.

"Hello?" His voice came out small and timid in the dark, like, he scolded himself, when he was 14. He noticed a door behind the desk, and looked at it. For some reason, he really dreaded looking at what was behind the door…

"Hello? Well, no one's here, so I'll begoingnow!" The last words came out in a rush. He started taking long, quick strides towards the door. Then heard someone yell,

"Wait!"


	2. Eau De Evil

The Fearless Circus-Chapter 2

Dude, I don't WRITE disclaimers. They're for morons. THIS is my disclaimer: (0.0) ask him!

It was a girl. A simple, plain girl. Coming from the door that Jack feared so much. She stared at him.

"Are you…" She looked at a clipboard she was carrying. "Jack Spicer?"

He almost laughed. She was supposed to be a monster! She was just a girl! A young one, by the way.

_She's kind of cute. _He thought, then scolded himself. _Who'd want to date me? I'm a lunatic!_

She stared at him. "Er…are you Jack?" He was creeping her out. He had a vacant, blank stare that made having natural red eyes all the scarier. He suddenly looked up, snapping to attention.

"Ah…Yes. Yes, I'm Jack. Jack Spicer." Why couldn't he just pay attention? This was always a problem with him. He was prescribed meds as a kid for the problem…but…he didn't have the money to pay for a re-fill. Oh well. That was life.

She handed him a stack of paper wordlessly. He rooted in his pockets for a pen and nearly dropped the papers. After finding one (Well, it was a pencil.), he sat next to the desk on a dusty metal chair and started to fill them in.

The girl sat down next to him and started reading a newspaper. He looked up for a moment and stared at the brass nameplate on her desk.

_Doctor Akkanka? Odd name. Hm…_ He looked at it for a while. _Doesn't that mean- couldn't be. Besides, what type of parents would name a kid THAT?!_ He resumed writing.

He coughed a few minutes later. She looked up.

"What?"

"Here." He handed her the stack of papers.

"I'll be right back." And she was gone, through the evil door. Behind her stayed the slight smell of rotting meat and Eau De Evil.

(Dun dun DUN! What will happen next? Stay tuned! BTW, Akkanka means 'Evil influence' in Japanese.


End file.
